Wiśnie
by 7emerald7eyes
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.Tekst dla osób dorosłych. Severus ma ochotę na deser.


**Tytuł oryginalny**: Cherries

**Autor oryginalny**: Snapetoy (zgoda na tłumaczenie - czekam)

**Link**: . ?sid=884

**Tłumaczenie**: Emerald

**Tytuł tłumaczenia**: Wiśnie

**Beta**: Justusia7850

**Klasyfikacja**: +18

**Ostrzeżenia**: PWP, rimming, slash (HP/SS)

**Opis**: Severus ma ochotę na deser

* * *

**Wiśnie**

― Ach! ― Harry stęknął, kiedy Severus wcisnął w jego tyłek kolejną wiśnię, wsuwając głęboko palec.

Poczuł drżenie niewielkiej ilości magii, w wyniku którego mały owoc został połączony z innymi i nanizany na niteczkę łodyżek wewnątrz niego. Severus nie wyciągnął od razu palca, by sięgnąć po następną wisienkę. Zamiast tego przyglądał się, jak na skutek poruszania nim w przód i w tył oraz rytmicznego ocierania opuszką o mięśnie, zmusza je do mocniejszego zaciśnięcia.

Gdy nacieszył się już tym widokiem, utkwił wzrok w twarzy kochanka i wysunął palec. Chłopak, by zadowolić Mistrza Eliksirów, rozszerzył jeszcze bardziej uda; uniósł wzrok sycąc się jego intensywnym, wygłodniałym spojrzeniem. Był świadom tego, że Severus nie jest w stanie oderwać od niego wzroku i wręcz go nim pożera. To było piekielnie seksowne.

Równie niesamowite, jak zerkanie na to nadal utrzymane w doskonałej kondycji ciało, które pomimo ubiegu lat, nic się nie zmieniło. Przesunął dłoń z piersi przez brzuch, aby ująć swój członek, ale Severus odsunął ją zdecydowanym ruchem, mówiąc:

― To jest moje. ― Pochylił się i musnął językiem sączącą się główkę, a w odpowiedzi usłyszał cichy śmiech Harry'ego, przechodzący w niemal bezgłośne westchnienie.

― Moglibyśmy się pieprzyć i bez tego ― mruknął Gryfon.

― Niby dlaczego, panie Potter, miałbym tego nie robić, skoro mogę jednocześnie cię skutecznie podręczyć i zjeść smaczny deser? ― Severus uniósł brew, spoglądając na niego i wziął do ręki kolejną wisienkę z miseczki.

Przeturlał owoc wokół nabrzmiałej główki penisa, którą następnie objął wargami, zasysając wraz ze słodko – kwaśną wiśnią.

Biodra Harry'ego uniosły się w jednej chwili, a palce wczepiły się w proste włosy partnera.

― Ach! Szlag… Tak! ― Słowa wypowiedziane były leniwie, ale jego oddech mocno przyśpieszył. Drgnął ponownie w chwili, kiedy Severus – przebiegły, ślizgoński drań! – wcisnął w niego nową wisienkę. Czuł chłodny, jędrny, kulisty owoc przeciskający się bez trudu przez krąg mięśni, za którym podążało ciepło zręcznych palców Snape'a. ― Ach!

Otworzył oczy w momencie, gdy Severus odsunął się, prostując. Wiśniowy sok barwił jego wargi, podobnie jak główkę penisa Harry'ego, a kiedy mężczyzna otworzył usta, również jego język wyłaniający się z ich wnętrza. Harry zadrżał, wiedząc, co partner zamierza. Severus mógł mieć siwe pasma, ginące w jego czarnych włosach i mieć nieco zmarszczek na twarzy, jednak młodego czarodzieja nie przestawał zadziwiać seksapil profesora Severusa Snape'a.

― Wezmę cię tak mocno, że przez najbliższe dni nadal będziesz mnie czuł ― obiecał Mistrz Eliksirów, a jego oczy błysnęły niepokojąco w migotliwym świetle świec. ― Ale nie zrobię nic, dopóki nie będę wystarczająco gotowy.

― Wystarczająco gotowy? A to jakbyś nazwał? ― zapytał Potter leniwie, delikatnie ocierając stopą o naprężone przyrodzenie Severusa, patrząc na jego twarz z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

W bezdennych, ciemnych oczach Snape'a czaiło się wyzwanie.

― Umiejętność samokontroli ― odparł cicho i uniósł kąciki ust. ― Teraz jednak chciałbym skosztować mojego deseru, Harry.

Dłoń mężczyzny, spoczywająca na biodrze młodszego partnera, przesunęła się po jego ciele, gdy ten obracał się i klękał tyłem do niego, wypinając zachęcająco pośladki. Severus ujął je i ścisnął, dostrzegając, że Harry zerknął na niego przez ramię. Obaj uwielbiali tę część.  
Severus rozchylił obiema rękoma jędrne pośladki i chłopak mógł niemal poczuć w całym ciele to, co dostrzegał na skupionej twarzy kochanka.

_Tych uczuć i emocji nigdy nie będzie zbyt wiele_, przeszło mu przez myśl, kiedy rozkoszował się niezaspokojonym pragnieniem i pożądaniem, które emanowały z jego oczu. Mistrz Eliksirów czuł, że młody czarodziej go obserwuje, jak zawsze. Spojrzał na niego w momencie, kiedy kciukiem zaczął masować skórę wokół wejścia, by krótką chwilę później zanurzyć w nim niemal cały palec.

Harry jęknął, zamykając oczy. Ciemne, zmierzwione włosy opadły na zmiętą pościel. Severus pochylił się i do poruszającego się powoli palca dołączył wilgotny i zwinny język. Dopiero po pewnej chwili wysunął je na krótko, aby zająć się pozbawionymi uwagi jądrami Harry'ego.

Gryfon pojękiwał i posapywał, czując zaciśniętą wokół swojego członka dłoń Severusa. Z jego ust wyrywały się niezborne okrzyki powtarzające się w przypadkowej kolejności:

― O Boże! Błagam! Severusie! Tak! Szlag!

Słowa popłynęły jeszcze bardziej wartkim strumieniem w momencie, kiedy ciepły język znów pieścił niezwykle wrażliwą skórę między pośladkami.  
Pod wpływem dyskomfortu wywołanego nową, niewielką ilością magii, a co za tym idzie również i niesamowitym uczuciem wypełnienia wisienkami, które teraz były gorące, niemal ciężkie, biodra Harry'ego zaczęły się niekontrolowanie poruszać. Sznur owoców w jego ciele powoli i nieśpiesznie się przemieszczał, leniwie ocierając o jego prostatę. Krągłe owoce turlały się powoli w przód i w tył tak, aby spragniony swojego deseru czarodziej miał szansę złapać językiem choć jedną słodką wiśnię.

Severus nie śpieszył się ze złapaniem pierwszego owocu i wyciagnięciem go z Harry'ego jedynie przy użyciu ust. Oblizywał, zasysał i kąsał, wywołując coraz głośniejszą reakcję kochanka. Sok z porwanego na kawałeczki w wyniku tej łapczywości owocu wypływał spomiędzy jego warg, na powrót sącząc się w niewielkie, zaciskające się gwałtownie wejście. Jego śladem podążył język Severusa.

Cztery wisienki później, Harry był skrępowany i przywiązany do łóżka. Również jego penis został potraktowany ogranicznikiem.

― Jeszcze tylko trochę, Harry, wytrzymasz dla mnie, prawda? ― Młodszy czarodziej potrząsnął głową, nieustannie pojękując i mamrocząc nieprzytomne błagania. Severus pochylał się nad nim, aby powoli wydobywać kolejne owoce i po dłuższej chwili wreszcie oznajmił: ― Została już tylko jedna.

Nerwy Harry'ego były jak postronki, jego biodra poruszały się niemal samoczynnie, a on pragnął, potrzebował dotknąć chłodnej pościeli, otrzeć się o nią. Nie mógł, choć był tak blisko. Uniemożliwiały mu to silne ręce Severusa, trzymające go w jednej pozycji.

Po wyjęciu niemal wszystkich owoców, marzył o odpowiednim wypełnieniu tej ziejącej wewnątrz niego pustki; potrzebował tego natychmiast. Wydawało mu się, że wystarczy lekkie dotknięcie jego członka, a eksploduje tu i teraz.

Zręczny język Severusa wyciągnął ostatnią wisienkę z ciała Harry'ego i wkrótce ostatnia kropla soku również została zassana. Przez krótki moment Gryfon czekał, otwarty i bezwstydnie odsłonięty, aż wreszcie Severus w niego wejdzie.

Gdy to się stało i poczuł się na nowo wypełniony, tym razem przez twardy, gorący penis, krzyknął, wyginając się i napierając mocniej na kochanka.

― Sev'rus… Merlinie! Błagam…

Severus drżącymi dłońmi zdjął ogranicznik z Harry'ego i ujął jego członek, pieszcząc go, masując, a jednocześnie próbując powstrzymać orgazm jeszcze przez chwilkę. W tym samym czasie jego usta całowały i kąsały szyję oraz szczękę chłopaka. Ten odwrócił się w stronę tych zachłannych warg, kosztując z nich resztki wiśniowego soku, pożądanie i swój własny smak.

Okrzyki, westchnienia, pomruki i mokre dźwięki uprawiania miłości, rytmiczne uderzanie spoconego ciała o inne, wypełniły niewielką sypialnię. Pragnienie i nieznośna słodycz trwania tuż na granicy rozkoszy emanowała z nich obu.

Harry przygryzł wargę Severusa, oddychając ciężko i poczuł, że zaraz dojdzie, pobudzany nieustannymi, niezwykle celnymi pchnięciami Mistrza Eliksirów.

― Teraz! ― zażądał nieprzytomnie, a chłodny kciuk Snape'a przesunął się po główce jego penisa. Obaj doszli niemal jednocześnie. Harry oblewając gorącą spermą dłoń Severusa, a ten wewnątrz niego.

Snape opadł na plecy Gryfona, dociskając go do łóżka i wywołując jęk protestu. Jednak żaden z nich się nie ruszył, leżąc i ciężko łapiąc oddech, jednocześnie schładzając spocone, rozgrzane ciała

― Na Merlina, Severusie, wykończysz nas kiedyś takimi pomysłami ― wysapał Harry, wysuwając się spod niego.

Starszy mężczyzna obrócił się i sięgnął po różdżkę, oczyszczając ich obu zaklęciem, a następnie otulając okryciem. Harry wtulił się w niego, zostawiając senne pocałunki na jego torsie, zbyt zmęczony, by zrobić cokolwiek innego.

― Szykuj się na piątek, Harry ― mruknął Severus, zasypiając. ― Banany i sos czekoladowy…

Harry uśmiechnął się, zamykając oczy. Wiśnie, czekolada i Snape… Życie jest po prostu idealne.

**Koniec**


End file.
